But Why!
by that.fangirl001
Summary: Just a little short story in which Jace and Clary get in to in argument because Jace is being super over protective for no reason... unless he has one and clary doesn't know it...or does she?


**Clary p.o.v:**

"No Clary! I'm not going to let you go out demon hunting with Isabelle! It's way to dangerous for you. And that's that."

At this point Clary snapped. Ever sense the war Jace had been super over pertective for no reason. She couldn't even go to the park alone. She had came in to the training room, knowing that he'd be here to let him know that she's going to pandamonium with Izzy to go demon hunting, he did not take it well.

"ITS TOO DANGEROUS?!" Clary said rising her voice. "Its too dangerous?! I SAVED THE WORLD JACE! Not just New York, but the world! Don't you think That I can handle myself for at least 2 to 3 hours? besides, I won't be completely alone I'll be with Izzy'

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!''

"What, you don't trust your own sister now? Wow what a great brother you turned out to be."

"It's no-"

Just then the doors opened and isabelle poked her head in "You ready to go Clare?."

"Yea." She said while glaring at Jace and walked out the door.

 _-time skip-_

 **Jace's p.o.v:**

Ugh. He fucked up big this time. And really big. After the argument he had with Clary, she hasn't spoken to him ever sense. Jace attempted to make her talk to him but always failed. It was time he did something about this.

He decided to sing Clary a sog, maybe she could fotgive him with that and a speach about why he's been acting like this.

 _-time skip-_

It was around *;00 pm when Jace went to the music room to start singing, knowing Clary would hear and come out to investigate because her room was juts outside the music room and she was usually in bed sketching right now.

 _The wound heals heals but it never does_

 _that's 'cause your at war with love_

 _You'r at war with love, Yeah_

 _These battle scars don't look like their fading_

 _Don't look like they're ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change..._

 _These battle..._

 **It was at this point that I saw a short little red head leaning by the door**

 _Never let a ruin ruin me,_

 _but it feels like ruins ruin me_

 _Arrow hole they never close from cupid on a shotting spree_

 _Felling stupid cuz I know they aint no you and me_

 _But when your trying to beat the odds up_

 _been trying to keep your nods up_

 _And you know that you should let her go_

 _But the fear of the unknown holding another lover strong_

 _Send you back in to the zone_

 _With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_

 _A lover not a fighter on the front line with a poem_

 _Trying to write your self a rifle_

 _Maybe chopping up a song fighting the tanks and drones of you being alone_

 _I wish i never looked_

 _I wish I never touched_

 _I wish that I could stop loving you so much_

 _'Cause i'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs say that I should forget her_

 _I wish you weren't the best, best i ever had_

 _I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

 _'Cause it'll never be over_

 _Until_ _you tell me it's over_

 _These battle scars don't look like their fading_

 _Don't look like their ever going away_

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars don't look like their fading

Don't look like their ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

 _These battle..._

 **To my surprise clary started singing**

You shouldn't have but you said it

It shouldn't have happened but you let it

Now your on the ground screaming medic

But the only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stress

Shields body armor and vests don't properly work

That's why you in a locker full of hurt 

The enemy within and all the fires from your friends

The best medicine is to probably just let her win 

_I wish I couldn't feel_

 _I wish I couldn't talk_

 _I wish that i could stop 'cause it hurts so much_

 _And i'm the only one trying to keep us together_

 _When all of the signs that I should forget her_

 _I wish you weren't the best_

 _Best I ever had_

 _I wish the good outweigh the bad_

 _'Cause it'll never be over_

 _Until you tell me it's over_

These battle scars don't look like their fading

Don't look like their ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars don't look like their fading

Don't look like their ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle...

'Cause you set me on fire

I've never felt so alive yeah

Hoping wounds heal but it never does

That's 'cause your at war with love

And i'm at the point of breaking

And it's impossible to shake it owwh

See, You hoped the wound heald

But it never does

That's 'cause your at war with love

Hope it heals but it never does

That's 'cause your at war with love

These battle scars don't look like their fading

Don't look like their ever going away

They ain't ever gonna change

These battle scars don't look like their fading

Don't look like their ever going away

They ain't never gonna change

These battle scars don't look like their fading

Don't look like their ever going away

They ain't ever gonna change

These battle scars don't look like their fading

Don't look like their ever going away

These battle scars don't look like their fading

Don't look like their ever going away

They ain't ever gonna change

These batt-

I was cut off by a pair of sweet soft lips on mine. _Clary._ I thought. I was right.

 **Clary's p.o.v:**

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Jace asks. I simply nod my head in response

"I get why your overprotective now."

Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Your overprotective because you love me and care too much about me to let me get hurt. But you need to leran that i'm not a weak little mundane. I'm a shadow hunter and I was trained by the best of the best, Jace Herondale."

He smiled and gave me a kiss.

 **(A/N: I hope you liked it. If you any other song/prompt suggestions just let me know and I will do my best to make a story one shot that involves the song, I will also give you credit to the people that suggested something)**

 **(Disclamer: I own nothing but the prompt. All rights reserved to the original owners)**


End file.
